No Llegaré a Casa Para Navidad
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: Es un fic Navideño para celebrarla con con ustedes, desde ya les agradezco el haberlo leido es para ustedes y lo hago por ustedes, se que quiza no tenga mucho sentido pero necesitaba descargar mi nostalgia Navideña, así que espero les guste y sus reviews saludos a todas desde la distancia


No Llegaré a Casa Para Navidad

La Familia Andley había crecido mucho en los últimos años, Albert el patriarca se había casado con nada más ni nada menos que con su pupila Candy, y con ella tenían cinco preciosos hijos, el primogénito William quien se había casado con la única hija de Terry y Karen Claise ya que luego de que Susana muriera Karen fue el apoyo idóneo de Terry, luego estaba el joven Anthony quien se había casado con una chica Francesa, y luego las gemelas Emilia y Rosemary quienes terminaban la universidad, por ultimo estaba el pequeño George quien acaba de comenzar a estudiar medicina pues le gustaba la carrera en Londres.

Luego estaba Archie y Annie quienes habían contraído nupcias al finalizar la primera guerra mundial en el año mil novecientos dieciocho, llegando a tener tres hijos, el primero Robert quien se había casado recientemente con un chica londinense, luego una pequeña llamada Anabelle quien acababa de contraer nupcias con un joven de New York sobrino de Karen Claise, por ultimo estaba la pequeña Sarah quien era de la edad de George estudiaban en la misma universidad ella se había inclinado por estudiar administracion.

Por ultimo estaba la pareja de Paty y ¿Stear? Pues si, él regreso a América algunos días después de culminar el año 1918 pues se había recuperado por completo pues al caer del avión la primera vez que el fue a un combate cayó en coma despertando en junio de 1918 para luego recuperarse rehabilitando sus musculos y devolviéndoles la movilidad, al llegar a América causó un gran revuelo para todos, mucha alegría y jubilo se casó a finales de 1918 con Paty y luego tuvo a cuatro hijos las primeras dos unas gemelas llamadas Martha y Monica, quienes están casadas con otros gemelos igual de graciosos que ellas, luego vino otro chico llamado Allistear , y por ultimo un chico de la misma edad de George y Sarah llamado David quien también estudiaba, ingeniería, pues le llamaba la atención también inventar como su padre, se preguntaran como existen 3 chicos de la misma edad, pues fácil Annie, Paty y Candy se embarazaron el mismo año con un mes de diferencia entre cada una.

Era el año de 1940 la familia Andley se había distribuido por todo el mundo para esos años, pues el hijo mayor de Albert y Candy estaba en Londres junto a su esposa siendo un duque de Inglaterra (pues gracias a Terry y a Albert, Will y Eleonor tenían una muy buena posición y el tribunal de Lyon había decidido dar un ducado), y siempre vigilando a George, Sarah y David, mientras que las hijas de Albert estudiaban en Oxford y no necesitaban que se les vigilara pues el viejo y confiable George Johnson había recibido una propuesta para dar clases en la carrera de leyes y administración no lo pensó dos veces cuando se lo propusieron y las chicas estaban felices de tener a Alguien de la familia en la universidad, mientras que Robert y Anabelle vivían en Francia junto a Anthony y su eposa, Martha y Mónica vivían en Canadá pues los esposos eran de allá, Allistear vivía en Africa pues era médico y le gustaba ayudar a gente menos favorecida, allá se había casado con una enfermera que sorpresivamente era hija de Flamy Hamilton quien se había casado con un médico Frances.

Mientras que los Adultos Stear, Paty, Annie, Archie, Albert y Candy habían preferido quedarse en Escocia, además Albert lo había preferido así pues América acababa de entrar a la guerra y no podían irse para allá y administrar sus negocios además debían cuidar a sus hijos, no estaban seguros ellos habían llamado a todos para llegar a Escocia que por lo menos aun era un lugar seguro, las hijas de Archie, y Allistear estaban preocupados por su familia en Francia e Inglaterra pues eran lugares muy peligrosos, Terry y Karen que vivían en América estaban preocupados por su hija por lo que los Andley habían decidido que todos debían moverse a Escocia lo más rápido posible, pues era un lugar seguro, más aun cuando los Grandchester tenían unas propiedades ahí y además las de los Andley pero la desgracia tenía que volver a azotarlos pues todos los Andley en Londres habían salido y George se hacia cargo de moverlos a todos el tren, salieron desde Manchester, el partía a las cinco de la tarde para Escocia, Will y su esposa habían entrado al tren, las chicas y George también, luego George, Sarah y David habían entrado al tren pero habían olvidado algo en la universidad los tres chicos salieron del tren y se fueron sin que nadie se fuera al fin y al cabo solo serían unos minutos, todos abordaron el tren y se fueron sin ellos, los chicos al llegar a la estación pues se llevaron la sorpresa de que el tren había partido sin ellos, así que pidieron sus boletos para el siguiente que salía a las diez de la noche.

George Johnson había sido informado que los chicos habían abordado el tren de las diez de la noche el tranquilo pudo dormir, a la mañana siguiente eran esperados por los adultos, Robert, Anabelle, y Anthony, Candy y Albert estaban a la espera de sus hijas e hijos, nuera y nieto, mientras que Archie y Annie en espera de su hija Sarah, y Paty y Stear a la espera de David.

Sin embargo las esperanzas de ver a sus hijos más pequeños se desvanecieron cuando Will, su esposa, los niños y las chicas junto a George salían del vagón.

George los chicos-dijo Albert

William me informaron que los chicos abordaron el tren que partió ayer a las diez de la noche-dijo George

Todos palidecieron y Candy, Paty y Annie se desmayaron siendo atrapadas cada una por sus respectivos esposos- que pasa mamá-dijo Will al ver que su mamá era atrapada por su padre quien estaba palido igual que sus tíos , primos y hermano

Anthony busquemos boletos iremos por ellos-dijo Robert

Si Robert, no mi hermano no-dijo Anthony

Que pasa explíquense-dijo George

Será mejor ir a la mansion no lo cree suegro-dijo la esposa de Anthony

Si es mejor luego vendremos a la estación-dijo Albert

Todos iban en silencio a la mansion, Robert y Anthony se quedaron buscando boletos a la frontera de Escocia, al llegar a la mansion las damas despertaron estando en el recibidor en brazos de cada uno de sus esposos quienes las iban a despositar a cada una a sus habitaciones.-Candy mi amor despertaste-dijo Albert

Que bien-dijo Archie limpiándose algunas lágrimas que estaban ya corriendo por su rostro

Mi Paty tranquila-dijo Stear

Bajame-dijeron las tres damas

Pero…-dijeron los caballeros

Hazlo-dijeron las damas siendo bajadas aun tambaleantes

Candy llegó a George y le dio una bofetada siendo recibida con mucha sorpresa-porque George-dijo Candy

Te confiamos la salud de nuestros hijos-dijo Annie

Dinos que es mentira lo de los chicos ellos vienen en otro tren-dijo Paty

Los esposos solo atinaron a bajar la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas que no debían botar pues según ellos los hombres no debían llorar-George-dijo Candy ya con la voz quebrada

Pero porque me pega Candy-dijo George-no se de que me hablan

George eres un imbécil-dijo Annie haciendo que George se sorprendiera

Que pasó, no se porque-dijo George

George, porque….. dinos que están bien-dijo Paty cayendo de rodillas llorando lo mismo que Annie y Candy frente a George

George-dijo Anabelle

Si-dijo George

Mira-dijo Anabelle extendiéndole un periódico que había salido esa mañana pero estaba abierto en una página-tren fue bombardeado durante la noche anterior no se tiene aun información de sobrevivientes pero según algunas autoridades estudiantes de la universidad de ciencias en Inglaterra e integrantes de familias de abolengo en Europa viajaban en este tren-leyó George palideciendo sintiéndose culpable

En ese momento la esposa de Robert que no estaba con ellos en la estación bajó corriendo- suegro-dijo la mujer

Si-dijo Archie

Creo que debemos ir al hospital de Edimburgo-dijo la esposa de su primogénito

Tienes información-dijo Archie

Si-dijo la mujer haciendo que Candy, Annie y Paty se pararan de nuevo

Me parece que…. Deben llamar a toda la familia-dijo la mujer

Porque lo dices no me digas que…..-dijo Candy

No, no lo sé solo me dijeron que habían encontrado tres jóvenes con identificación Andley-dijo la mujer

Bien vamos solo nosotros-dijo Stear

No, nosotras queremos ir-dijo Candy

No ustedes están mal-dijo Archie

Yo quiero ir-dijo Annie

Así los Andley se fueron al hospital dejando a los herederos en la mansion al llegar ahí un doctor los condujo hasta una habitacion que tenían compartida los tres chicos Andley una enfermera salía de ahí con los ojos llorosos

Son familia-dijo la mujer

Si-dijo Candy

pueden pasar-dijo la enfermera

Los Andley entraron encontrando a tres chicos ahí, Sarah estaba sentada en una silla con el brazo vendado y la pierna izquierda enyesada-mamá-dijo Sarah

Hija mía-dijo Annie

Hijita, mi princesa-dijo Archie corriendo a abrazar a su hija

George, por favor despierta-dijo Candy acercándose a su hijo que presentaba quemaduras muy graves y dos laceraciones en el estómago- ma….ma-dijo George

Hijo vas estar bien te lo prometo-dijo Will

No papá se que no-dijo George tosiendo un poco de sangre

Hijo-dijo Candy llorando al verlo así

No llores mamá recuerda que eres más linda cuando sonries que cuando lloras-dijo George

Hijo-dijo Candy tomando su mano

Campeón vas a estar bien, -dijo Albert

No papá se que no puedo estar bien, casi siento que muero –dijo George intentando reir pero tosiendo de nuevo sangre

Hijo-dijo Candy

Mamá Sarah está bien verdad-dijo George

Si hijo-dijo Candy

Que bien lo…..logré…. la salvé mamá… ahora puedo irme en paz, ya los ví-dijo George

Hijo no hijo no digas eso-dijo Candy

Si mamá y David como está-dijo George

Bien hijo-dijo Albert

Que bien!-George aguantaba el dolor en su pecho precisamente en su corazón cada segundo se hacía más fuerte-adios mamá, dile a mis hermanos que los quiero despideme de mis hermanas princesas, y de mis hermanos, quiero que sepas padre que siempre te admiré, y estudiaba finanzas y medicina porque quise siempre ser como tu y como mamá, no lloren de ahora en adelante voy a ser su angel guardian quieren-dijo George con dificultad-despidanme del abuelo George díganle que lo quiero y no lo culpen todo fue mi culpa, adios papá, mamá-dijo George

Hijito no te despidas-dijo Albert

Papi, mami, dile a la abuela Elroy que no voy a poder llegar a casa para navidad, los amo y dile a ella que la quiero-dijo George dando su ultimo respiro pues había sufrido un paro cardiaco el murió con los ojos abiertos entonces Albert le cerró los ojos nadie había escuchado las palabras de George hasta que Candy comenzó a gritar

No! hijo, hijo mío no!-dijo Candy

George, George, no te vayas hijo!-dijo Albert

Tío-dijo Archie

Tío William-dijo Stear

No!-gritaban y lloraban Albert y Candy pues a pesar de todo George era el favorito de ambos y a pesar de tener veinte años era aun el bebé de la mansion

Que pasa-dijo Sarah

George-dijo Candy saliendo de la habitacion

Candy-dijeron Annie y Paty

Vamos Stear-dijo Archie

Si-dijo Stear

George-dijo Candy al ver a George

Candy-dijo George-que pasó?, están bien verdad

Maldita la hora en que te confié a mi bebé, mi hijo-dijo Candy golpeando el pecho de George

Candy-dijo George agarrando las muñecas de Candy

Mi hijo está muerto por tu culpa-dijo Candy

Candy Candy-dijo Stear

Que pasa –dijo el doctor

Es mi prima lo siento-dijo Archie

Yo lo siento lo siento mucho yo….-dijo George

No es tu culpa, -dijo Stear

Vamos a tranquilizarla-dijo el médico

Si-dijo Archie

Bien ahí está con eso se va a tranquilizar-dijo el médico colocándole una inyección

Llevaron a Candy a la habitacion donde estaban todos pues llevaron una cama nueva porque a George lo habían llevado a la morgue para poder prepararlo.

En la madrugada del siguiente día David había muerto haciendo que Stear y Paty sintieran el mismo dolor de Candy y Albert, el más pequeño había muerto.

Los funerales se llevaron a cabo al siguiente día en privado sin nadie más que la familia pues era muy peligrosos revelar su posición, así que los enterraron en el cementerio privado de los Andley, los hermanos de estos al enterarse estaban inconsolables pues eran los más pequeños, George decidió no asistir al funeral pues se sentía culpable.

Candy y Paty estaban desconsoladas lo mismo que Stear y Albert, recordaban muy bien la ilusión con la que los habían esperado para que tuvieran un trágico final, Archie y Annie solo veían agradecidos a las tumbas de esos chicos que eran sus sobrinos pues ellos se habían acostado encima de Sarah para que a ella no le pasara nada, sobre todo George según Sarah el era el que más la había protegido y aun así había alejado a David y a ella del peligro con las pocas fuerzas que se quedaba por eso se había herido tanto.

Sarah había caído en depresión luego de eso, Albert y Stear trabajaban solo por que debían hacerlo, los Andley habían sido cubiertos de nuevo por una capa oscura de luto.

Mientras pasaron los meses, los días, e incluso los años, un día recibieron una singular carta.

 **Chicago, Ilinois, Estados Unidos de América**

 **Diciembre de 1942**

 **Hola Familia como están se que les extraña que les escriba pero hace dos años que no tengo ninguna noticia de ustedes, pues me atreví a escribirles, está carta, quiero que me digan que fue lo que pasó, acaso no están bien, le pasó algo a alguien de la familia, a George?, las gemelas y Allistear han dejado de comunicarse conmigo también desde hace un año, ellas me dicen que ustedes están bien, quiero saber si es cierto, si no me ocultan algo, y si quieren venir a pasar la navidad conmigo y como ya saben estoy sola aquí, si se que George se ha venido a vivir a Chicago desde hace dos años pero el siempre está callado y ausente, pero no me extiendo más, quisiera su respuesta pronto.**

 **Los quiere mucho y manda besos a la distancia Emilia Elroy Andley.**

 **Pd. Creo que hay nuevos miembros en la familia pues las gemelas estaban embarazadas la ultima vez que las ví.**

es de la tía Elroy-dijo Archie

si-dijo Albert

parece que nos olvidamos completamente de ella y no le dijimos lo de David y George-dijo Stear

Si, pf! Iré a ver si Candy quiere ir a América-dijo Albert

Yo también, iré a ver si Paty quiere ir, aunque yo no estoy muy convencido de salir de aquí pues es peligroso, sabes bien que salimos solo a comprar viveres o algo de ropa pues la guerra se encrudece cada vez más.-dijo Stear

Me parece que no es buena idea ir, mejor no les decimos nada-dijo Albert

Si mejor-dijo Stear

pero no hemos visto a la tía en….. no sé, como veinte años desde que nació Sarah -dijo Archie

Archie comprende es peligroso-dijo Stear

Bien, si lo sé-dijo Archie

Es mejor que no vayamos le voy a responder a la tía-dijo Albert escribiendo una carta.

la carta llegó a las manos de Elroy y ella la leyó con tristeza, la verdad era que desde que se habían mudado a Europa no la habían visitado, eso no le pareció nuevo, siempre era trabajo, el ducado, o el parlamento, o el tribunal de Lyon, ella sabía que estaba pagando la maldad de otros años porque hasta los Reagan se negaban a visitarla, a veces llegaban las gemelas o Allistear. La navidad y el año nuevo pasaron sin novedad para los Andley todos con caras amargas, solo cenaron y se fueron a dormir, dos años sin los más pequeños herederos Andley no era fácil, mucho menos para las madres.

Al siguiente año Paty y Candy estaban más repuestas y Stear y Albert estaban mejor, ya las vidas volvían poco a poco a la normalidad, entonces volvió de nuevo la alegría aunque el recuerdo de David y George aun estuvieran vivos en sus corazones, llegó por fin diciembre y recibieron una carta era de George

Todos reunidos en el inmenso comedor de la mansion Andley en Edimburgo cenaban por pedido de Albert pues la carta iba dirigida a la familia en general, hijos, nietos y hasta los bisnietos.

chicos me llego una carta-dijo Albert

de quien es-dijo Will

es de George-dijo Stear

de George-dijeron Candy y Paty quienes se ahogaron con la comida

si-dijo Archie

bien dinos tío que dice-dijo Stear

 **Chicago, Illinois, Estados Unidos de América**

 **Diciembre de 1943**

 **William, familia, espero estén bien, y me hayan perdonado por mi error, pero quiero que sepan que siempre pienso en ustedes y que los quiero como si fueran mi familia, quiero decirle a Candy y a la señora Paty que me perdonen no fue mi intención cometer ese error tan grave jamás me lo voy a perdonar.**

 **Sin embargo siento ser el portador de tan malas noticias, pues debido a su rechazo del años pasado para venir a Estados Unidos a pasar la navidad y el año nuevo a Estados Unidos, la señora Elroy enfermó y a sus noventa años ella estuvo muy débil y luego de un poco de sufrimiento y encierro ella… pues es probable que muera, ella está muy grave, no creo que resista hasta que regresen, ella quiere verlos y si por alguna razón no pueden quiere que asistan a su funeral.**

 **Ella me pidió que para su velorio se llamara a toda la familia para despedirla, y estoy haciendo cumplir su voluntad. Espero puedan venir, ella así lo hubiese querido, quiero que la acompañen.**

 **Los espero en unas semanas en el muelle de New York hasta pronto, los quiere George.**

 **Pd: he mandado las cartas a las gemelas y a Allistear a África.**

Está muerta-dijo Candy

Murió sola-dijo Annie

Es nuestra culpa-dijo Archie

Porque no fuimos el año pasado-dijo Albert

Quien es Elroy-dijo el hijo de Will

Era tu bisabuela cariño-dijo Will

Me parece que….. somos unos tontos familia-dijo Anabelle

Dejar a la abuela tanto tiempo-dijo Robert

Quien es ella papá-dijo el hijo de Will

Es tu bisabuela ya te lo dije, deja que hablemos-dijo Will

Se los dije-dijo Stear

Tío Stear-dijo Anthony

Que esperamos familia vamos con la tía Elroy-dijo Stear

Vamos por lo menos a despedirnos de ella-dijo Will

Si tienen razón-dijo Albert

Familia mañana viajamos al puerto de South Hampton y luego para América-dijo Candy

A hacer maletas familia-dijo Archie

Pronto todos se embarcaron a América los nietos más grandes recordaban como la tía en su niñez los había querido y cuidado, hasta jugaba con ellos. Como habían sido tan perversos para dejarla sola

Por su parte los Andley padres se acordaban como la tía los había cuidado a pesar de ser tan severa sabían que en el fondo los quería, sin embargo la habían dejado sola, recordaban la ilusión con la que ella había preparado las bodas de cada uno, y luego el naciemiento de cada nieto suyo, hasta llegar al ultimo que fue de Sarah, pobre la tía se habrá sentido muy sola. Ellos por momentos botaban lágrimas.

Los Andley en familia todos iban camino a Chicago exactamente en la mansion de Lakewood pues ahí estaba el cementerio y ahí enterrarían a la tía junto a su hermano William C. Andley.

Semanas después llegaron al puerto de South Hampton para su sorpresa Allistear y las gemelas los esperaban, y no George, el chofer tenía ordenes de llevar a toda la familia a Lakewood pues ahí sería el velorio pues seguramente la tía para esas horas ya había muerto.

Pronto se encaminaron todos a Lakewood sin pasar a Chicago pues querían estar con la tía lo antes posible. Era 24 de diciembre en 1943 la mansion de Lakewood a pesar de ser un escenario de dolor y luto lucía resplandecientes se notaba quietud en los sirvientes, los Andley se habían enlutado en el tren, todos bajaban con ropas negras las mujeres aun con velos cubriéndoles los rostros.

Los autos Andley esperaban a toda la familia en la estación eran a lo menos nueve autos de la misma familia esperando en la estación, todos ocuparon en los autos, los adultos optaron por irse en un auto ellos solos, pues querían pasar a un lugar antes.

Ellos pasaron primero al cementerio pues fueron a visitar a un miembro muy singular de la familia a Anthony luego de hablar con el entonces se dirigieron a la mansion ahí en la entrada los esperaban sus hijos y nietos pues no querían entrar antes que ellos.

Pero que hacen aquí-dijo Candy

Pensamos que habían entrado-dijo Albert

No tío abuelo, usted debe entrar primero para poder despedir a la mejor matriarca Andley como se debe-dijo Stear

Albert solo sonrió-está bien-dijo Albert

William-dijo George abriendo la inmensa puerta de la mansion

Hola George-dijo Albert abrazando a George

Señora Candy-dijo George haciendo una reverencia

George-dijo Candy abrazandolo

Candy-dijo George

Lo siento, se que no tuviste la culpa perdón, perdón-dijo Candy

No se disculpe usted estaba muy alterada-dijo George

Bien en donde está la tía abuela-dijo Albert

Acompáñenme-dijo George

Bien-dijo la comitiva acompañando a George pero el camino que tomaban era para el comedor

No te equivocas de camino-dijo Stear

Señores-dijo George

Si-dijo Albert

La cena está servida-dijo George dándoles paso al comedor.

Valla sorpresa la tía abuela sentada a la cabeza de la mesa con un traje en color marfil,

Tengo que fingir mi muerte para que veinte años después de vernos pueda disfrutar por lo menos una cena familiar-dijo Elroy esbozando una sonrisa

Candy y Albert no aguantaron más y lo más rápido que pudieron fueron hasta la tía y la abrazaron-tía pensamos que-dijo Candy

Es….es mi tía-dijo Archie

Si Archie-dijo Stear, los dos hermanitos Cornwall corrieron a abrazar a la tía, así los cabezas de la familia Andley se fundían en un abrazo, teniendo como espectadores a los demás integrantes de la familia que miraban la escena sorprendidos y enternecidos.

En ese momento llegaron Terry y Karen Claise- William siento mucho lo de la señora Elroy-dijo Terry

Will solo señaló la escena-está viva pero como-dijo Terry

Will solo encojió los hombros-milagro navideño

Bien a cenar-dijo Elroy

Parece que la familia ha crecido mucho-dijo Elroy

Pues si-dijo Will

Un niño muy vivaz y rubio con ojos azules y algunas pecas se acercaba tímidamente a la matriarca-usted es Elroy-dijo el niño

Si-dijo la tía

Pues, mi papi, más bien mi abuelito me dijo que le gustaban las rosas-dijo el niño

Si? Dime quien es tu abuelito-dijo Elroy

El-dijo el niño señalando a Albert

Eres abuelo?-dijo Elroy sorprendida

Si pues… jaja-dijo Albert

Bien, tu abuelito tiene razón-dijo Elroy para que el niño no se sintiera mal

Pues…. Enserio?-dijo el niño algo decepcionado

Mmm porque lo preguntas –dijo Elroy

Porque yo creo que las rosas no te gustan eso le gusta a mi abuela Candy, no a ti te gustan…. Los juguetes verdad-dijo el niño

Hijo-dijo Will

Déjalo-dijo Elroy suavemente-si hijo me gustan-dijo Elroy para ver hasta donde llegaba la curiosidad del niño

Pues yo había comprado esto para mi prima Sarah bueno no yo… la verdad lo compró George, mi tío hace dos años-dijo el niño

Es de George-dijo Elroy

Si me dijo que era para alguien muy especial y que esa navidad pensaba dárselo y viajaría para poder hacerlo pues quería mucho a esa persona-dijo el niño

Bien-dijo Elroy

El me dijo en un sueño que se lo diera a una persona especial, y me dijo que yo sabría quien era, entonces yo quiero dártelo-dijo el niño extendiendo una pequeña caja.

Willy como trajiste esa caja-dijo Candy

No lo sé abuelita me gustó y quise traerla pensé que quizá podría encontrar a la persona especial de mi tío, siempre pensé que era mi tía Sarah pero ahora se que es mi abuelita Elroy-dijo el pequeño

Gracias mi pequeño-dijo Elroy

Abrela-dijo el niño que tenía curiosidad por ver el interior pues no se atrevió a abrirlo porque su tío le dijo que lo iría a jalar de los pies si lo hacía

Bien-dijo Elroy que comenzó a abrir la caja ahí encontró un auto clásico de madera en color negro con ruedas negras y dos muñecos adentro uno tenía el nombre de George, y otra muñeca que tenía el nombre de Elroy, la tia sonrió y comenzó a llorar a la vez.

Que pasa tía-dijo Albert

Nada hijo nada-dijo Elroy

Es muy lindo-dijo el pequeño hijo de Will

Hijo-dijo Will

Te gusta mucho-dijo Elroy

Si-dijo el niño

Sabes, la familia Andley tiene mucho negocios-dijo Elroy

Si lo sé, eso me gusta-dijo el niño

Bien sabes que hagamos el primer negocio de tu vida-dijo Elroy

Está bien-dijo el niño emocionado

Te daré el carrito pero sin los dos muñequitos, pero eso si debes cuidarlo con tu vida-dijo Elroy

Está bien-dijo el niño

Bien entonces cerramos el trato pero prométemelo que lo vas a cuidar como tu vida –dijo la tía extendiendo su arrugada y cansada mano

Si-dijo el niño

Bien entonces sabes que vamos a cenar-dijo Elroy

Si-dijeron todos

La cena se llevó entre risas y bromas, anécdotas y recuerdos, la tía Elroy sonó su copa con un cubierto y luego comezó a hablar- a todos gracias por haber venido desde tan lejos, es para mi una gran alegría ver a mi familia, reunida, aunque se que estamos incompletos y que muchos Andley faltan aquí, me siento feliz y honrada de tener tan buena familia, unida, y que ha crecido pues muchos aquí de mis nietos ya tienen hijos o los esperan, esta noche es una de las más felices de mi vida pues luego de veinte años de ausencia familiar puedo disfrtuar de su compañía, sus abrazos, conocer a los nuevos miembros de la familia, gracias, a todos por haber venido y no olvidarse de esta anciana que los quiere tanto, quisiera dar gracias a todos individualmente pero se que no podré pues son muchos y me llevaría hasta el otro año, pero quisiera que todos disfrutaramos esta navidad, este año nuevo, pues son festividades en familia que jamás se olvidan, aunque estemos sin muchos miembros de la familia a los que quise mucho estando vivos y quiero aun más ahora que ya no están con nosotros pues siempre los tenemos en el corazón, voy a apropiarme de las palabras que mi difunta sobrina y mi querido Anthony Brown dijeron una vez, **"las rosas mueren en invierno, pero renacen hermosas en primavera, el hombre muere pero renace hermosamente en el corazón de quien lo ama"-** dijo Elroy con algunas lágrimas- así que para finalizar solo me queda decirles gracias por venir a casa para navidad, Feliz Navidad a todos.

. Luego de ese discurso, A pesar de que había frio Elroy salió al jardín, mejor dicho salió al rosedal de Lakewood.- George, que buen chiste-dijo Elroy encaminándose hasta el garaje de la mansion- querías reclamarme por no haberte comprado ese auto-dijo Elroy-George, hijito, porque te fuiste tan joven, tu siempre tan noble, mentías siempre para poder venir a verme, decías que tenías campamentos, ahí George tu y tus ocurrencias, viajando solo de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos, no merecías morir así, si no fuera por George aun estuviera esperando tu visita anual en diciembre para poder hacer cada travesura que para la edad que tenías ya no te quedaba, siempre me hacías reir, me sacabas de la amargura de estar sola. Hijo gracias por el regalo siento mucho no haber podido darte el tuyo, ya lo tenía preparado-dijo Elroy tocando un auto clásico color negro igual al de madera que le había dado el hijo de Will.

 **Hola chicas oficialmente es navidad vamos a celebrar el nacimiento de Dios, es un placer para mi presentarles este fic navideño que al inicio no tiene mucho sentido, jaja pero al final si un poco, quise hacerlo pues estoy un poco nostálgica por alguien especial que hace ya muchos años se fue y está basado en hechos reales aunque no un auto fue el regalo pues… quise hacerlo un poco diferente, así que pues espero les guste, es creo lo ultimo que subo durante este año, (aunque no lo creo) espero se la pasen bien, no duerman muy tarde jejeje, Feliz Navidad y desde ya prospero año nuevo**

 **Otra cosa perdón por publicarlo ahorita pero… termine mis ocupaciones culinarias jaja**


End file.
